Just So You Know
by kevin.jonas.x3
Summary: Jared and Ashley broke up 4 months ago. The day everything changes, Jared just happens to be shooting a video. Oneshot. Based on Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney.


**This is my first oneshot. And this is my first songfic. I'm using two songs, Just So You Know and Unlove You. Ok, here it is. R&R please!! I really** **recommend you listen to the song while reading the story. It sets a feeling. Or mood. Whatever. haha. **

* * *

_ I shouldn't love you  
But I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
But I can't move  
I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you  
But I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
But I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
Cuz' I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop _

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won'__t sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go, of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to  
Be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me  
To have the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
Cuz' I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop _

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go, of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here…..been waiting here _

_ooohh...woahhh... _

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go, of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_Just so you know..._

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go, of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

Jared walked around on the video set for the remake of "Just So You Know," originally sung by Jesse McCartney.

The song was intended for Ashley, and everyone knew it. They broke up four months ago because of stupid things they both had done. Jared hasn't had a girlfriend since then. In his eyes, no one was as good of a girlfriend as Ashley.

"Jared, you ready?" The director asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jared replied.

Tears were now falling, but he wiped them and stood where he had to. He looked around and spotted the only person he expected least. Ashley.

He looked directly at her, making sure it was the girl he loved. Big, brown, beautiful eyes. Blonde, wavy hair. Yeah, it was her.

As soon as she saw him look at her, she ran into his arms. He picked her up bridal style, keeping her close. They were both crying. He regained his breath and looked into her eyes. Gosh, he missed those eyes. Ashley stopped crying, and sang quietly.

"_I can't unlove you, can't do that, no matter how I try I'll never turn my back on, someone who loved me too, I can do most anything I have to, __but I can't unlove you,__ Why would I want to? I can__'t unlove you, can't do that, I'll never get through this, why would I want to_"

Jared closed his eyes and listened to her sing. Her voice was amazing, and Jared loved it more and more every time.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for all the things I did to hurt you in the past. I'm starting to believe now that what I did is what made you do the things you did. We made the biggest mistake of our lives, breaking up. I'm really, really sorry. I love you, Ashley, and I never stopped."

"I love you too, Jared, and I never stopped either. Ever since we met on the set of HSM. I'm sorry for what I did too. Every day, when we were apart, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your eyes, the way you always made me smile, your smile alone, and the love we had. I've really missed you Jared."

"I've missed you too, Ashley."

And with that, the two kissed. Lightly, but passionately. That, being their first kiss in three months, felt like it lasted forever. After they pulled apart, he put her down.

"Go film you video, babe." She whispered.

"Ok, but you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"You're gonna be in it. I want you to be in it."

"Ok." She said quietly, smiling.

"That's the smile I missed more than anything." He replied.

She jumped on his back, like a piggyback ride. He held her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"I love you, baby." She whispered directly in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

* * *

**Ok, finally fi****nished. **** I'll add a ****Jashley**** regular ****fic**** and I'll add a ****Zanessa**** oneshot too.**** And, Nikki/Sam, ****If**** you read it, I owe you a cookie. **** Teehee.**

**xoxo  
Alex**


End file.
